


Was wir zurücklassen

by blue_scribbles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Faked Suicide, Happy Ending, John Watson-centric, John-centric, Lestrade Saves The Day, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, References to Depression, Reunions, Sherlocks POV, Suicide Attempt, The Science of Deduction, aftermath of suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_scribbles/pseuds/blue_scribbles
Summary: Nach zwei Jahren kehrt Sherlock wieder in die Bakerstreet zurück, nichts scheint sich verändert zu haben, doch vielleicht war genau das das Problem. Als Sherlock seine Wohnung erkundet, dämmert ihm langsam eine erschütternde Erkenntnis. -Wir wissen nie was wir zurücklassen.-





	Was wir zurücklassen

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte könnte für einige, triggernde Themen behandeln, bitte leßt die Tags für weitere Informationen.
> 
> In dieser Geschichte treffen sich Mary und John nicht.

Sherlock öffnete die Tür zu 221B Bakerstreet, die Anspannung in seinem Körper lößte sich mit einem mal. Endlich war er wieder Zuhause. Auch wenn Sherlock nichts für sentimentalität übrig hatte, war ihm seine Wohnung doch lieber als so gut wie alle Schlafplätze die er in den letzten zwei Jahren gehabt hatte, nicht zu schweigen von der Gesellschaft seines liebsten Bloggers, die er bis jetzt missen musste. Nachdem die Tür wieder verschlossen war, blieb Sherlock wie versteinert stehen und lauschte in die Stille hinein, es war absolut ruhig. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sowohl mrs. Hudson, als auch John außer Haus sein mussten, dabei hatte Sherlock sich doch genaustens versichert, wann John die Wohnung verlassen würde. Die Chance witternd ergriff Sherlock diese Gelegenheit, um vielleicht noch ein paar mehr Details über Johns Leben in den letzten zwei Jahren in Erfahrung zu bringen, ohne ihn konnte sich ja nicht allzu viel verändert haben –dieses kleine Spiel versprach spaßig zu werden- Schwungvoll warf sich Sherlock die Treppen hinauf und schritt bestimmt in ihr Wohnzimmer.

Sherlock ließ seinen scharfen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern, jedes Detail vorsichtig in seinem Gedankenpalast aufnehmend, der Raum strahlte eine heimgesuchte Atmosphäre aus, als stecke ein Teil von ihr noch in der Vergangenheit fest, während die Gegenwart nur flüchtige Spuren hinterließ. Sherlock spürte wie die Aufregung durch seinen Körper fuhr– vielleicht würde das ja doch interessanter werden als gedacht- umsichtig keine der Indizien zu zerstören, bewegte sich Sherlock durch die Wohnung, wie ein Geist aus vergangenen Zeiten. Ein Windhauch aus der Fremde. 

Sherlock observierte das Wohnzimmmer, sein Eigentum war nahezu unangetastet, seine Bücher waren in Stapeln auf dem Schreibtisch gehäuft, genau so wie er sie dort zurückgelassen hatte, eine dichte Staubschicht lag auf ihnen und ließ nur Schemenhaft den Bedruck des Umschlag erkennen. Im Gegenteil dazu schien die andere Seite des Tisches häufiger benutzt worden zu sein, das dunkle Holz schimmerte im sperrigen Licht der londoner Herbstsonne, welches durch die schweren Vorhänge glimmte, das warme Licht brach sich in den neuen Schrammen und wurde funkelnd von dem satten mahagoni zurückgeworfen, vielleich hatte John hier gepflegt zu essen und die leichte Abnutzung der Oberfläche stammte vom Porzellan. Neben Sherlocks Sachen, fand er jedoch nichts was als Johns Eigentum zu identifizieren war, nicht dass es da viel gegeben hätte, aber die Anwesenheit einer zweiten Person in der Wohnung war kaum zu erahnen, viel eher die Abwesenheit seiner selbst. 

Das einzige was still nachklang war der ferne Geruch seines Rasierwassers. Eine unsichtbare Spur die sich durch die Wohnung zog und in sich selbst verlor, als wäre John ein Geist, der in seiner eigenen Wohnung spukte. Sherlock hingegen genoss den vertrauten Geruch ungemein, der ihm selbst durch seine Zeit im Untergrund in Erinnerung geblieben war. Inzwischen war sich Sherlock ganz sicher, dass John kaum etwas in ihrer Wohnung verändert hatte, seit dem er vom Dach gesprungen war. Selbst das Messer steckte noch tief im Kaminsims, welcher ausgeräumt geworden zu sein schien. John hatte ihn also ebenfalls nicht mehr benutzt. Dafür musste er aber viel Zeit auf dem Sofa und in seinem Sessel verbracht haben, da beide etwas Zerknautscht und kaum staubig waren. Sherlock schaltete neugierig den Fernseher ein, gespannt womit sich sein Doktor Watson unterhalten hatte, aber statt einer seiner einfältigen Seifenopern, zeigte der Bildschirm nur kein Signal. - wieso sollte er auf einen leeren Kanal geschalten haben? Oder benutzte er den Fernseher doch nicht mehr?- Sherlock stellte ihn wieder aus und legte die Fernbedienung zurück. 

Ein Blick in die Richtung ihrer Sessel bestätigte Sherlock in seiner nächsten Vermutung, seit zwei Jahren, hatte niemand seinen Sessel benutzt, John im Gegensatz dazu schon. Die Frage ob irgendjemand ihn in den letzten Monaten besucht hatte, stand erdrückend im Raum. Am Fuße des Lehnstuhls stand ein Kassettenrekorder, den Sherlock selbst des öfteren benutzt hatte, um ihn verteilt lagen Kasetten verstreut. Ein Blick verriet Sherlock, dass dies die Aufnahmen seiner bisherigen Kompositionen sein mussten. Nichts womit Sherlock prahlen würde, seine eher kurzen Stücke waren nur Willkürliche Gemütsbewegungen die er zu wahren versuchte und die Kassetten halfen über das bisherige zu Reflektieren und seine Komposition zu verbessern, sie waren bloß Nebenprodukt eines Prozesses, Sherlock präferierte es seine Musik selber zu spielen, statt sie zu hören. Aber ohne John erfüllte die Wohnung eine erdrückende Stille in der Sherlocks Einsamkeit nur umso lauter wiederhallte, vielleicht war es ja hilfreich die Kassette im Hintergrund spielen zu lassen, um zu ermitteln was John zuletzt gehört hat. Sherlock beugte sich behutsam nieder und drückte die klobige Taste tief ein, die Taste rastete mit einem lauten Klacken ein und schon ertönte seine Violine, offenkundig mitten im Lied. Sherlock wandelte weiter durch die halb verlassene, halb heimgesuchte Wohnung.

Es war niemand von Sherlocks Intellekt von Nöten, um den Anblick der Küche richtig zu deuten, der dort befindliche Tisch war definitiv nicht benutzt worden, da jede Apparatur die er dort aufgebaut hatte, staubverhangen noch dort herumstand, unbenutzt ohne, den für tot geglaubten, Chemiker. Johns Verweigerung sich um seine Sachen zu kümmern, nahm überzogene Züge an, wenigstens hatte er Sherlocks verlassene Experimente an Leichenteilen entsorgt. Der Consulting-detective sah sich weiter in der Küche um, auch hier schien vieles weitestgehend unbenutzt. Das Geschirr war, bis auf eine Teetasse, ordentlich in die Schränke eingeräumt, ansonsten war kaum essbares im Haus, die Milch im Kühlschrank war seit zwei Tagen abgelaufen und das Müsli noch halb voll, alles andere war entweder lange haltbar oder schon nahezu lebendig. Die Tasse in der Spüle zeigte Spuren von Schwarztee, ohne Milch und Zucker, John musste sie mehrere Tage hintereinander Benutzt haben, ohne sie auszuwaschen, wenn er also nicht außerhalb essen ging, hatte er aufgrund der Abwesenheit irgend eines anderen dreckigen Geschirrs, weder gegessen, noch gespült.

\- Dafür dass John sich selbst heillos zu vernachlässigen schien, war die Wohnung doch ungewöhnlich sauber.- Dachte Sherlock, der erwartet hatte, in seinem Spiel, Johns letzten paar gescheiterte Beziehungen, oder die schlechte Entscheidung, sich einen Schnurrbart wachsen zu lassen, aufzudecken und nicht immer besorgter um das Wohlergehen seines Freundes zu werden.  
Immer unruhiger werdend beschloss er, sich Johns Schlafzimmer anzusehen, seine Komposition für Irene Adler, dringte gedämpft durch die Wände der Wohnung, die Melodie wunderschön, aber Schwermütig, ein Spiegel für Sherlock, der sowohl fasziniert von der Domina, als auch in tiefe Verzweiflung gestürzt worden war. So ungern er es zugab, hatte sie ihn geschlagen, in jeder Hinsicht. Doch entgegen Mycrofts Einschätzung, war sie kein Drache den Sherlock hinstrecken musste. Das hatte er bewiesen und dafür hatte er bezahlt, doch obwohl sich die beiden liebten, auf ihre noch so verschrobene Art, war es für sie klar, dass sie nicht ihre letzten sein würden. Sherlock hatte damit seinen Frieden gefunden. Ganz in seinen alten Erinnerungen gefangen besann er sich wieder auf die jetzige Situation zurück: Das Spiel, das erste Spiel seit er wieder in London war: John. John den er seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen hatte, John der sich white-noise im TV ansah, John der nicht aß und seine Kasetten höhrte, John den er nicht wieder erkannte, John vor ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall. Es war John, immer nur John, um den sich alles drehte, für den er sich vom Dach gestürzt hatte.

Und nun stand er in seinem leeren Zimmer, hier hatte alles seinen Platz, doch John fehlte trotzdem. Nicht oft hatte Sherlock die Gelegenheit gehabt sich hier ungestört umzusehen, doch viel von Interesse hatte es auch nicht gegeben. Seine Möbel waren schlicht und pragmatisch, viele persönliche Gegenstände besaß er auch nicht, die meiste einsicht über den Charakter des Ex-Soldaten gab ein offenes Regal an der linken Seite des Bettes, in dem ein paar Ordner und Bücher aufgereiht waren, dazwischen sammelten sich kleine Andenken an Kindheit, Studienzeit und seine Jahre in der Armee, nichts davon war neu für Sherlock und auch sonst erregte, bis auf die kleinliche Sauberkeit des Raumes nichts seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auf dem Sperrholz-Schreibtisch waren sein Handy, sein Computer und einige persönliche Akten, ganz oben die letzte Abrechnung seiner Therapeutin von vor sechs Monaten- warum ging er nicht mehr zur Therapie?- alles war fein säuberlich angeordnet, mit einer Präzision die er sonst nur Mycrofts Zwanghaftigkeit zuschrieb. Sherlock nahm das Handy auf und schaltete das Display an, die Batterie war noch fast voll, doch es quoll über von Nachrichten und verpassten Anrufen: Mike Stamfort, Lestrade, Harry und Clara, selbst Mycroft hatte ihm SMS hinterlassen. Aber wenn John unterwegs war, wieso hatte er sein Handy dann nicht mitgenommen? Selbst für John, der darauf nicht viel Wert legte, war das ungewöhnlich. Mit zittrigen Händen griff Sherlock nach dem Knauf der Schreibtischschublade und zog sie quälend langsam auf, voller Grauen vor der Bestätigung seiner Befürchtungen. Die Schublade offenbarte einen dünnen Umschlag. Sherlock gab einen kurzen Ton der Panik von sich und hielt die Luft an, als er sich wieder regte, sog er ruckartig einen Zug Luft ein, bevor er mit nervösen, groben Bewegungen die Schublade aus ihrer Fassung riss und den Schreibtisch abtastete, ohne Erfolg.

Aus seinem Gesicht war nun jegliche Farbe gewichen, sein Blick mit voller Konzentration auf den Umschlag gerichtet, der nun etwas zerdrückt unter der umgedrehten Schublade hervorsah. Sherlock zog ihn vorsichtig unter dem Holz hervor, als wären die Worte darin Sprengstoff und voller Ehrfurcht vor ihrer Zerstörungskraft, wagte er nicht ihn zu öffnen. Nicht solange noch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass John lebte. Stattdessen wandte er ihn kurz in der Hand, seinen analysierenden Blick darüber schweifend.  
Flacher Umschlag: vermutlich nicht mehr als 2 Seiten Briefpapier, also wenige Adressaten.  
Einzelne Gebrauchsspuren: der Brief musste schon länger aufbewahrt worden sein, was auf einen geplanten Selbstmord hinweisen würde.  
Vergilbtes Papier: der Brief musste länger der Sonne ausgesetzt gewesen sein, was Sherlocks Vermutung, dass John keinen Besuch bekam Nachdruck verleihte.  
Doch das auffälligste war, keinerlei Beschriftung: John hatte diesen Brief lange Zeit in der Wohnung aufbewahrt, ohne jemals die Intention gehabt zu haben, ihn abzuschicken, er war nicht einmal mit einem Namen versehen. Also ging er davon aus, dass er gefunden werden würde, von wem war dabei irrelevant. Der Inhalt der Schrift ergab sich daraus unweigerlich: es war ein Abschiedsbrief. 

Sherlock wollte schreien, stattdessen schnappte er nur nach Luft, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Er musste sich wieder Fokussieren, er verlor die Kontrolle. 

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwanden die grauen Wände des Zimmers und stattdessen stand er im kühlen Büro seines Bruders:„Konzentration, Sherlock!“ wies er ihn mit unbewegter Stimme an. 

Sherlock lößte seine blassen Finger aus seinen Locken und der leichte Schmerz in seiner Kopfhaut ließ nach, mit fahlem Gesicht und einem Gesichtsausdruck des blanken Horrors sah er seinen Bruder an, welcher sich mit gutmütiger Strenge über den Tisch gelehnt hatte. 

„Was hast du über John Watson herausgefunden?“ fuhr er fort und gab Sherlock damit eine Richtung.

Zwischen ihnen schwebten nun die Indizien, Sherlocks Atmung beruhigte sich wieder, als er sich auf die Fakten vor sich konzentrierte:„verdorbene Milch, Müsli, Kassetten, Staub überall, der Umschlag, das Handy...“ Sherlock hielt inne.

„Ganz recht Sherlock, du vergisst etwas, erinner dich, oder soll John enden wie Rotbart?“ bestätigte Mycroft ihn hämisch in seinem Zweifel. 

Sherlock ging tiefer in seinen Gedankenpalast, sah sich die Räume nocheinmal an, bis er es realisierte: der letzte Hinweis lag nicht in ihrer Wohnung, sondern im Flur. 

„Johns Jacke! Er hat seine Jacke hier gelassen.“ Mycroft nickte ihm zu.

„John hat seinen Selbstmord für Heute angesetzt.“ Es laut auszusprechen verlieh der Situation eine drängende Realität, die sich erdrückend auf seiner Brust niederließ.

„Und wo?“ fragte sein Bruder abwertend, als wüsste er die Antwort schon.

Sherlock dachte nach,- die Wohnung konnte es nicht sein, John hätte ihn schon gehört, wenn er in einem Zimmer war, das Sherlock nicht schon durchsucht hatte. Aber wo? Wo kann man ungesehen eine Waffe benutzen? Wo würde John Watson sterben wollen? Wieso würde er das wollen?!- 

„Denk nach Sherlock! Oder bist du ein Dummkopf? Du hast mich schon immer enttäuscht, was soll nur Mutter davon denken?“ Verspottete ihn Mycroft.

Damit verließ Sherlock seinen Gedankenpalast wieder. Wenn er nicht wusste wo John sein könnte, dann muss er jemanden fragen der die letzten Jahre Kontakt zu ihm hatte. Während Sherlock sein Handy aus seinem Mantel fischte, stürzte er schon wieder in die Bakerstreet, unschlüssig wohin mit ihm hetzte er die Straße herunter, während sein Telefon Lestrades Nummer wählte. 

„Wer ist da? Woher haben sie dieses Handy?“ begrüßte ihn Lestrades Stimme gereizt.

„Lestrade ich brauche ihre Hilfe!“ Erklärte sich Sherlock zur Antwort nur.

„Zum letzten Mal, das ist nicht lustig, wer ist da?“ der Detective-Inspector blieb stur.

„Wer soll da sein? Hier ist Sherlock. Wo ist John?!“ Er wurde wieder panisch und konnte Lestrades ausweichende Antworten kaum tolerieren.

„Was?! Nein, das kann nicht sein. Unmöglich. Sherlock ist verstorben, glauben sie mir, ich habe den Sarg getragen.“ Stammelte er ungläubig.

„Offensichtlich ja nicht, Lestrade reiß dich zusammen, wo ist John?“ Sherlock war kurz davor ihn anzuschreien.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder? Zum letzten mal, Sherlock Holmes ist tot, er hat sich umgebracht und daran werden auch sie nichts ändern, jetzt höhren sie auf, bevor ich nach ihnen fahnden lasse.“

Frustriert legte Sherlock auf, der Detective wollte ihm partou nicht glauben, also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm zu beweisen. Entschlossen eilte Sherlock zum nächsten Taxi und fuhr richtung Scotland-Yard. Die Zeit lief ihm davon. 

Jegliche Beamten ignorierend, rannte er auf direktem Wege Richtung des Büro Lestrades. Das einzige was ihn noch aufrecht hielt, war seine Wut auf Lestrades Inkompetenz und die Verzweiflung John nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Als Sherlock die Tür so heftig aufstieß, dass sie gegen die Wand flog, sah ihn Lestrade an als sähe er eine Gespenst, aber Sherlock ignorierte die unausgesprochenen Fragen, die ihm wie auf die Stirn geschrieben schienen, sondern packte ihm am Kragen und wiederholte seine Frage:„Wo. Ist. John?!“ 

Lestrade war damit aus seiner Schockstarre gerissen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände:„John hat sich seit Monaten nicht bei uns gemeldet, ich weiß nicht wo er ist.“

Sherlock sackte in sich zusammen und klammerte nun mehr an Lestrades Jacke als ihn daran herumzuzerren. Lestrade hingegen griff ihn bestimmt bei den Schultern und richtete ihn auf. 

„Sherlock was ist passiert?“ Lestrade zog er fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Er hat seine Waffe mitgenommen und ich kann ihn nicht finden.“ Sherlock klang nun vollkommen erbärmlich, wie ein kleines Kind, dass bei seiner Mutter Hilfe suchte, aber wenn selbst Lestrade keine ahnung hat, wo sich John aufhielt, dann ist es genau so wahrscheinlich, dass er schon lange tot ist. 

„Das heißt John ist weder auf der Arbeit, noch Einkaufen? Aber dann ist es doch offenkundig wo er ist.“

Sherlock sah einige Momente mit weit aufgerissenen, glänzenden Augen in Lestrades etwas verblüfftes Gesicht.- offenkundig?- Dann setzten seine motorischen Fähigkeiten wieder ein und er rannte los, Lestrades Handgelenk fest in seinem Griff. Dieser versuchte unablässig Sherlock wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen, aber er ignorierte ihr konsequent. 

„Wir müssen da hin, so schnell wie möglich, wenn nötig mach deine Sirene an.“ Befahl Sherlock- sie hatten inzwischen die Streifenwagen erreicht- er ließ kein Platz für Wiederrede und Lestrade fügte sich. 

Erst als Sherlock nichts weiter tun konnte, als auf ihre Ankunft zu warten entschied er sich wieder zu sprechen:„John hat sein Handy in der Wohnung gelassen, falls du dich das fragst.“ 

Er schwieg kurz, bis er sich sicher war, dass seine Stimme nicht zittern würde:„Wohin fahren wir?“

„Zum Friedhof.“ erwiederte Lestrade trocken. 

Sherlock hatte Schwierigkeiten diese Information zu verarbeiten. Nach all seinen Deduktionen, hätte er das nie vorausgeahnt. John war instabil, bevor sie sich trafen, aber woher hätte er wissen können, dass dies ein wiederkehrendes Problem sein sollte? Letzendlich waren sie zwar Mitbewohner, Kollegen und vielleicht auch Freunde geworden, aber Sherlock konnte nicht glauben, dass irgendwer ihn, einen selbstgerechten, narzisstischen Freak, in diesem Maße vermissen könnte. 

Der Wagen kam ruckartig zum stehen und riss Sherlock damit aus seinen Gedanken, Lestrade und er sprangen synchron aus dem Auto und sie rannten blind los. Das letzte mal das Sherlock hier gewesen war, war am Tag seiner Beerdigung. Viele waren nicht gekommen, zum einen weil sie wussten, dass er seinen Selbstmord nur vorgetäuscht hatte und zum anderen, weil er generell nicht viele Menschen kannte, die ihn mochten- nicht dass man es ihnen hätte verübeln können, Sherlock war nie sonderlich charmant gewesen.- Damals hatte er gedacht Mrs. Hudson trauern zu sehen, wäre der schlimmste Eindruck dieses Tages gewesen, doch Sherlock würde nie vergessen, was John damals an seinem Grab gesagt hatte und er erkannte, dass hinter diesen Worten noch viel mehr steckte, als angenommen, dass er sich dies viel früher hätte zu Herzen nehmen sollen. Denn jetzt war es vielleicht schon zu spät und John wird nicht wieder von den Toten zurückkommen können, dabei gab es noch viel zu viel zu sagen, Worte die kein weiteres Aufschieben duldeten. Was geschehen würde, wenn er John nicht retten könne, daran wollte Sherlock nicht denken, wahrscheinlich würde er ebenfalls diesen Friedhof nicht wieder verlassen.

Sherlock und Lestrade bogen um die nächste Ecke und Sherlock stellte fest, dass Londoner Friedhöfe viel zu groß waren und er es John das nächste mal nicht so einfach machen würde, das nächste mal, würde er für sowas weit raus aufs Land fahren müssen, auf den kleinsten Friedhof den Sherlock finden konnte. Idealerweise würde er nie wieder zulassen, dass John überhaupt daran dachte. Sein Brustkorb brannte und sein Atem rasselte, nach dem Sprint über die Friedhofsanlage, aber sie waren endlich angekommen, voller schrecklicher Erwartungen fixierte er seinen Blick auf die Stelle an dem sein schwarzer Grabstein stand und ihm gegenüber stand John, regungslos und still. Die Waffe fest in seiner Hand und entschlossen unter seinen Kiefer gedrückt. Über Sherlocks Ohren legte sich ein Rauschen, dass alles andere übertönte. Sherlock setzte zu sprechen an und mit einem lauten Knall brach jedes Geräusch wieder auf ihn ein, erst jetzt erkannte er, dass der Ton welcher diese ohrenbetäubende Stille durchbrochen hatte, seine eigene Stimme war.

„John, Stop!“

Als John, Sherlocks Stimme erkannte, wandte er sich ungläubig um und ließ die Waffe, dessen kalter Lauf bis eben noch an sein Kinn gepresst war, langsam sinken. Er begriff erst gar nicht was er dort zu sehen glaubte.- Das konnte nicht sein, er musste sich das einbilden.- John war wie gelähmt. Er war mit der gesamten Situation überfordert und seine Emotionen überwältigten ihn. Er sollte froh sein, doch alles was er fühlte war Wut und bittere, pure Verzweiflung- was sollte er nur mit sich anfangen? Man hatte ihm wieder den Boden unter den Füßen entrissen, gerade jetzt, als er dem ein Ende bereiten wollte, Sherlock musste wirklich der grausamste Mensch sein, den John kannte- mit jeder Sekunde die er so dastand wartete er darauf dass alles über ihm zusammenbrach, jeder Moment fühlte sich wie Tage an und John stand über all dem, wankend auf der schmalen Linie zwischen Leben und Tod. Er war volkommen leer, wie ein Strand vor dem Tsunami. Wie eine Stadt vor einer schrecklichen Katastrophe. Doch er stand nur da und sah sich selbst dabei zu wie er ertrank. 

Lestrade erreichte John als erster und entwaffnete ihn prompt. Sherlock hingegen presste Johns schmale Gestalt an sich, als wäre er seine Rettungsleine. Sherlock ergözte sich an dem plötzlichen Kontakt, wie ein verdurstender an Wasser. Mit jeder Sensation die er wahrnahm, durchschossen ihn die inniglichsten Emotionen. Eine wehmütige Freude, die Erleicherung und tiefste Sorge gleichzeitig zum Ausdruck zu bringen versuchte. Doch Johns Atem war das einzige Geräusch in Sherlocks Ohren und sein Herzschlag bebte durch seine Knochen, meiselte seine Spuren tief in alles was Sherlock jemals hoffen könnte zu sein und ließ ihn wissen, dass er sicher war, dass er nicht zu spät war. John lebte und er lebte und alles von hier an konnte nur besser werden. Ein schwaches Wimmern drang durch Sherlocks Gedanken und er hielt John fester, während sie beide auf die feuchte Erde unter ihnen sanken. Sherlock rollten still die Tränen über seine Wangen, das Gesicht im Grau der Haare seines geliebten Freundes vergraben. Der Geruch des Rasierwassers nun klar, echt und alles einnehmend. John hatte seine Finger fest in den großen Mantel Sherlocks gekrallt, sein Körper wie versteinert vor Angst, Sherlock würde auf einmal wieder verschwinden, bevor ein zerrüttetes Schluchtzten all die Mauern zwischen den beiden durchbrach, erschlagen von der Welle die über ihm gebrochen war, quoll das Salzwasser in einem aus ihm heraus, doch seine Stimme war nur ein leises Geflüster, voller Fragen, Vorwürfen und simplem Schmerz. Sherlock antwortete mit vorsichtigem Wispern, einem zaghaften Fluss an Entschuldigungen, Versprechungen und allem was Sherlocks brilliantem Kopf einfiel um John über dem Wasser zu halten. 

Nur wenige Meter entfernt von den beiden stand Greg Lestrade, Waffe sicher verwahrt und Telefon in der Hand:„Bitte schicken sie einen Krankenwagen.“


End file.
